Dead is Just A Bit Of Realization
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: There's nothing quite like hanging with friends...until hormones show up and you find yourself staring at your best friend in a much-to-friendly manner. Raisy fic, not my best work, but I like it. T for a BIT of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should TOTALLY be updating **_**Fox-Trap **_**and**_** Invasion of Privacy**_**, but I have a smidge of writer's block on **_**Fox-Trap **_**and on **_**Invasion of Privacy**_**, I have SOOO many ideas, I don't know what to put first! So here's a little somthin' for your waiting troubles;)**

**I don't own Dead Is. But it would be ****FREAKING AWESOME**** if I did.**

"Give it _back_!"

Ryan Mendez watch with amusement as Daisy Giordano, one of his childhood best friends, unsuccessfully tried to grab her phone from his hands. He stood all the way on tip-toes, the phone in his hand on his outstretched arm.

She let out a little "Eep!" as she slipped on the carpet and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ryan laughed as her held out his other hand to help her to her feet. Daisy smack it away and glared at him, getting to her feet by herself.

"Give it back." She said coolly. "It's not funny anymore."

With a half grin, he threw her her phone. "It was funny to watch you fall."

She silence him with a look, then proceeded to unlock her phone and scroll through the messages.

"Besides, since when do you care if I steal your phone?" Ryan asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Since I have private stuff on here." She retorted hotly.

With a sigh, he poured himself a glass of Kool-Aid and put the pitcher back in the fridge. "I've known you since forever. What's on there that I _don't_ know about you?"

He turned around to see her looking at the phone's screen, a small smile on her lips and a slight blush on her cheeks as she typed out a response to some text.

Upon seeing this, Ryan's palms prickled and the hair on the back of his neck rose. Without warning, his hand flew out to grab the phone. However, Daisy was ready for it this time. She swung her arm backwards, slamming into an empty glass bottle. It slammed into the wall above the sink and shattered to pieces.

Everything was silent for a moment as they both just looked at each other.

Then, simultaneously, they began to laugh.

"Way to go, G." Ryan laughed, nudging her with his shoulder as he looked over to inspect the glass shards.

_Buzzzz._

They both looked down to the phone in Daisy's hand.

It's screen said _Brian:) ._

Ryan's palms prickled again and his face felt hot.

Daisy looked up at Ryan, who she'd noticed had tensed. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Yeah." He mumbled. Brian? Brian? Who the eff was Brian?

Somehow his eyes found their way to the JFL team picture. Three people down from him in a number 89 jersey was a skinny boy with shaggy brown hair.

Oh. _That_ Brian.

"So, uh, what Brian the Brain want?" He joked, making fun of the fact that Brian might look nice, but was _not_ the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Nothin'." Daisy started to smile again. "Just talkin'."

"Oh."

It was, needless to say, an awkward silence. Which Daisy then made even more awkward:

"Why do you care?"

Damn. Why _did_ he care? It's not like he was _jealous_…was he? Daisy was his best friend. It was just a protective thing, then. Right. That was it.

And he told her so, with great effort.

*~Page*Break~*

"Dude, when's the last time you looked at Daisy?"

Ryan looked up from his slice of pizza and over at his best friend, Sean, and a few other boys he considered friends. "What?"

"I mean, not just looked, I mean, _looked _looked."

"Um…..I don't know?" Ryan answered, thoroughly confused.

"Do it now!" Another boy, Chris, said. "Seriously! She's, like, a _girl_."

Ryan stared at him. "Wow. Gee. Thanks. I did not know that."

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Ryan rolled his eyes and looked over at Daisy, who was sitting 3 tables down with her best friend, Lilah. They were laughing at something, and in general, looking pretty happy. She looked…like Daisy. He was about to say something when all of the sudden something clicked in his brain. She suddenly didn't look like the girl he'd known forever, who he'd pushed into mud puddles, made perverted jokes with, explored miles of forest with, and had seen "Ugly Cry". She was….._hot_. Like, _hot_. Yet….she was exactly the same.

"Woah." He breathed. "What happened?"

"Dude, I don't know! Brian was just talking about girls and said something about Daisy and I thought he was insane, but then I started to think about it….." Sean said with a laugh.

_Brian_. Ryan tensed again. But, he had to admit, Brian was right. He tore his eyes off of his friend to see Sean and the other boys telling the rest of the football team about their new discovery.

Unfortunately, his eyes gravitated back to Daisy, who turned to look at him, too, and flashed him a smile.

Everything went blank for a moment.

He looked down at the table uncomfortably.

By now, he was pretty sure she'd realized the entire football team was looking at her in random intervals, realizing that not only was Daisy a girl, but she was pretty, and she had boobs, too, as a few guys at the end of the table were realizing and discussing.

He shifted around on the bench uncomfortably as Daisy continued to give him a questioning look.

Yes, he _was_ kind of jealous of Brian.

Yes, Daisy _was_ actually really pretty.

Yes, he _did_ kind of…..like her. Like, _like_ like her.

And yes, they were best friends.

Damn.

**A/N: Ta-da! That's all for now, more REAL UPDATES for my Dead Is and PJO stories soon. Just so you know, they are 13 in this fic, so Daisy and Sam had their huge falling-out already, and Daisy's new best friend (of a year, in this particular fic) is Lilah. Like, mermaid Lilah. Yeah. So, anyway, you know how those hormones can be for us teenagers=P ANYWAY, I think this'll just be a one-shot, unless you want me to continue…..**

**Please review, if you read!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, brought to you by popular demand=) I'll try to update ALL of my stories soon, as soon as my dance recital is over, which is this Saturday.**

**Don't own Dead Is.**

"Hey!"

Sean and Ryan paused in their laughter and looked behind them. Their _other _best friend, Daisy, and _her_ best girl friend, Lilah, were laughing and running to catch up with the boys. As they ran up to the boys, cheeks flushed, Daisy jumped up onto Ryan's back.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, grabbing her legs so she didn't fall off.

"Nothing. Just being lazy." She hugged him from behind then jumped off his back and onto the ground. She picked up her bag, slung it up over her shoulder, than threw her arm around Lilah's shoulder.

"What's up?" Lilah asked the guys as she unwrapped a little granola bar to curb her hunger for the moment.

"Just walking home. As per usual." Sean responded, kicking a rock as they rounded a corner.

"Goin' to Lilah's." Daisy shrugged. Her phone beeped and she looked down at it. A moment of silence passed as she responded, then put the phone away. Lilah nudged her shoulder and gave her a pointed look. Daisy responded with a smile grin.

"No way!" Lilah shrieked, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Daisy shook her head and smiled.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Sean asked, sharing confused looks with Ryan.

"Brian _freaking _Miller just asked Daisy to the Spring Fling!" Lilah chirped, grabbing Daisy's hand and swinging it.

_What? _"Oh, really?" Ryan replied nonchalantly. No big deal. Nope. Nada. No big deal here.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to say yes or not." Daisy said shyly.

"Oh, _Hell _yes you are!" Lilah said, jabbing at her best friend.

Daisy was quiet as she thought it over. "Okay." She said quietly. Lilah let out a squeal.

"So, are you asking your girlfriend, Sean?" Lilah asked. "Because, seriously you need to ask her soon if you are." "Oh, yeah. I'll probably call her tonight or something." Sean shrugged.

Noticing her friend's uncomfortable manner about talking about _She Who Must Not Be Named_, Lilah decided to turn the conversation to the other present male. "What about you, Ryan?"

He looked at her, startled. "M-me?"

"No. My invisible pizza slice I named after you. Who do you think, dumbass?"

"I think" He muttered. "That you have been hanging out around Daisy too much."

"Just answer the question!"

"Um, well, I don't know. Uh, I guess, Rachel King or something." He shrugged.

"I think she's going with Tyler…."

"Oh, Jordan then? Not Penny. Stop giving me that look, Daisy! You too, Lilah!"

The girls just shrugged. "If you're asking Jordan, ask soon, because I heard that Tyler's friend, what's his name Daisy? Oh, never mind, well, he's planning on asking her too. Hey, you could take Amanda!"

"I think I saw her guzzling a Budweiser in the parking lot behind her mom's car last week….."

"Daisy. Not helpful."

"Sorry."

Ryan just stared ahead, hands in his pockets, silent. Sean nudged him as the girls began to idly talk behind them. "Dude? What's up?"

Ryan just shook his head. "Nothing." He quickly glanced at the girls behind him. "Later." He told Sean. Sean just shrugged.

"Hey, there's my mom's car! Bye guys!" Lilah suddenly stopped, pointing across the street. She jogged across the street.

"Bye guys!" Daisy said cheerfully, hugging each of them, then following suit.

Once the girls were out of sight, Sean turned to his best friend. "Seriously dude? Seriously?"

"What?" Ryan looked at Sean, confused.

"Oh, never mind." Sean just sighed and shook his head as the two walked to Ryan's house.

~*~*~*~Pagebreak!~*~*~*~

THE NIGHT OF THE SPRING FLING:

Ryan sighed and fixed his tie in the mirror. Er, _attempted _to fix it.

"Ryan, you are incapable of tying a tie!" Daisy said as she smacked his hand away. "Let me do it." She looped the tie and pulled it, so that he had a perfectly tied tie. "There." She grinned as she mussed his hair. "Why, you look dashing, young man."

He grinned at her. "Why, thank you."

"What? No return compliment?" She asked, spinning around. It was just a fifties-style short black halter dress with gray at the top. Her hair was at it's curliest, pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore her trademark silver locket, with the addition of a simple lack chain choker. And, of course, on her feet, she wore bright red Converse hi-tops. It was a very Daisy outfit, altogether.

"You look beautiful." He said so assuredly that a light blush came to her cheeks, and she excused herself to go help Lilah zip up her dress in the bathroom.

Sean stared at him. "What?" Ryan asked.

"_Dude!" _Sean exclaimed.

"What?" Ryan asked again, exasperated.

Sean, once again, sighed, than ran a comb through his hair.

At the moment, Lilah, Daisy, and Ryan were at Sean's house, prepping for the Spring Fling. They were going to walk to the dance together, and meet up with their dates at the dance. When it was over, Lilah and Daisy were going to the Giordano's house, and Ryan and Sean to the Walsh's house.

"_So_ ready for this!" Lilah crowed, making an apperance in the doorway. She wore a short, ruffle-pleated purple dress with a satin ribbon. Her hair was curled too, half up, half down. She had a purple jeweled necklace on, and purple wedges.

"Me too, I guess." Daisy said, appearing beside her friend in the doorway. "you guys ready?"

The boys exchanged looks and shrugged. "Sure."

~*~*~*~Pagebreak!~*~*~*~

AT THE SPRING FLING:

The music was thumping so loud, the four thirteen going-on-fourteen year-olds could hear it as they round the corner to the school. They slowly mounted the steps, exchanged looks, and pushed open the doors.

_Holy. Shit._

The music was cranked so loud, people were scream-shouting over the music. And they hadn't even got to the gym yet.

And once they entered the gym, they immediately wished they hadn't. Guys were shoving each other around and jostling people all over the places, elbowing ribs and spilling drinks. Scantily-clad girls and girls wearing dresses made for college girls wriggled on the floor, trying to look sexy. A group of girls in big, poofy, princess/prom queen-like dresses tried to pick popcorn and gunk out of the layers of tulle and fabric.

"Sean!" An ear-splitting shriek echoed across the gym. Soon, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and her ever-loyal clique of bitch were practically body-checking people out of the way to get to her boyfriend. "Baby!"

Sean was practically tackled by a monster in a yellow dress. "Woah, Samantha!" He said, picking her up and putting her down. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest while her posse "awww"ed behind them. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and fixed them on Daisy. "Ugh, get a life, creeper! It's rude to stare." She sneered. The posse made the appropriate noises, like "Totally!", "Creep!", and "Ecch!".

Daisy only rolled her eyes and grabbed Lilah's arm. "Outta here."

The girls wormed their way through the rowdy crowd, only glancing black to watch Jordan, who was for all intents and purposes, Daisy's replacement, throw her arms around Ryan with a shriek. She was in an extremely tight, extremely short, and extremely pink strapless dress, with matching pink stilettos that could probably double as a weapon.

"That barely covers her ass. And her boobs are spilling out."

The girls giggled a little. Before long, Daisy was staring at nothing in particular with a blank expression.

"Hey," Lilah said, nudging Daisy's shoulder. If it makes you feel any better, she looked _awful _in that dress."

"No, she didn't." Daisy replied with a small smile. "But thanks for trying." She grabbed Lilah for a much-needed hug.

It was true; She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was wearing a short-ish yellow strapless dress, with a swirly black pattern on the bodice that suspiciously resembled a lingerie-like corset. She wore tall black stilettos, with yellow stripes on the sides that came together in the front to make a bow in the front.

"You know what? Who cares?" Daisy said defiantly. She scanned the crowd. "Hey, I see our dates!" She pointed across the floor to where Brian Miller and his best friend were standing, drinking punch and making small talk.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lilah said, looping her arm through Daisy's. They were about to start wading through the crowd when-

"Oops!" Something super cold and sticky splashed onto Daisy's face and hair, dripping onto her neck and ruining her makeup, Her hair was a matted, sticky mess, and she swallowed a lump in her throat, determined to cry. Because she knew who did it. And she knew it was on purpose.

"Sorry." Penny Edwards smirked at her as she turned around. "It was just an accident, Freakshow." She smiled sickly sweet at seing Daisy's expression. "Don't start crying about it."

"You bitch!" Lilah shrieked.

Penny only sneered. She donned a short brown dress that was overly decorated, like it had been attacked by Las Vegas strippers armed with bedazzle guns, and it poofed out horrendously around her hips, making her look like she was wear a chocolate truffle. Suddenly, Rachel King strode up, eyeing the mess. "What happened to you? Wait, don't tell me, I don't care." She started to giggle. "Why on _Earth_ Brian Miller think you're attractive, I'll _never_ know."

Daisy angrily wiped her eyes and about-faced, with Lilah at her side. They pushed through the crowd. "It's a conspiracy, I know it! The Brain Miller jab wasn't just a jab; it had _meaning_! I just know it! Maybe….maybe someone in the bitch clique likes him, or something. And Samantha sent Penny to do that to you on purpose, to ruin your chances with him or something! Penny would do anything Samantha asked- she's her little lapdog." Lilah ranted as the two stood in the corner while Daisy tried to wiped the punch off of herself with napkins.

"You go meet up with your date, Li. Tell Brian I'll be right there. I swear, I won't let her ruin my chances." Daisy said angrily.

"Okie-dokie, Sergeant." Lilah saluted, than turned around to make her way through the crowd. Suddenly, she froze. "Well, Daze, you better hurry….sluts-her-face is all over Brain….and he's not hitting the ignore…."

"What?" Daisy spun around to see Jordan, the lady-in-waiting herself, snaking her arms around Brain's shoulders. She started to sway slowly to the music, ever so slowly bringing his face closer to hers…

By the time they kissed, Daisy was already long gone.

~*~*~*~Pagebreak!~*~*~*~

Sitting on the top of the hill near the JFL practice field outside of the school, Ryan had never felt so confused in his life. He'd bolted as soon as Jordan let go of him, racing out of the school. When he nearly called her "Daisy" for the second time that night while dancing, he knew it was time to hit the eject button.

When the door that lead into the school slammed open and shut again, he nearly didn't look, thinking it would be another couple making-out. But this wasn't a couple, it was a girl….a girl he knew all-to-well. "Daisy?"

The girl looked up. "Ryan?" Suddenly, she was tearing across the field and up the hill, tackling him in a hug in record time. He hugged her back, thinking that her neck smelled curiously like strawberries and fruit. She pulled back, allowing him to see the tear tracks on her face.

"Daisy, what happened?" He asked, wiping the tracks away.

"J-J-Jordan was wh-whoring all over Brain…and h-he just went with it! He w-w-went with it!" She hiccupped.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I'll kick his ass, I swear." For once, Daisy didn't tell him not to; she only smiled and giggled a litte. "And I'm sure Sean will pitch in."

She plopped down on the grass. "Wait….why are you out here?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh…well...I don't know…I guess, Jordan was just…I don't know." He admitted.

"Our dates ditched us for each other." Daisy said simply. He nodded in agreement.

They were quiet for a moment, than suddenly burst into laughter. And once they started, they couldn't stop. They laughed long and hard, finding the whole situation surprisingly hilarious.

When the laughter died down, they just sat back and looked up at the stars. "Some night, huh?" Ryan scoffed, tilting his head back.

"Yeah. Some night." She sighed, wrapping her arm around him and snuggling up against him, her head on his shoulder. Hyper-aware of how close she was to him, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Some night." He kissed the top of her fruit punch-tasting and smelling hair, lips tingling.

**A/N: Reviews? I don't own Converse, either. I'll post the links to the dresses on my profile, if you want…tell me if you want?=P Also, has anyone written any Dead Is fics and not posted em? We need more on the site, I check for new additions almost everyday...if you don't wanna post em, but want any input, you could always PM them to me, I'd be glad to help! I love you guys!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


End file.
